


Bobby Flay is evil

by mac1123



Category: Beat Bobby Flay (TV), Food Network RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, flay me daddy, iCarly, jolly green giant - Fandom
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac1123/pseuds/mac1123
Summary: he’s evil
Relationships: bobby flay x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

once upon a time, bobby flay was the jolly green giant. in his ugly green form, he picked up children (like the lorax pinched his ass) and then ate them whole. moral of the story 

fuck bobby flay


	2. i fucked bobby

he sucked. -10000/10. do not recommend. how does this man have kids ?


End file.
